The present invention relates to transporting microelectronic devices during two steps of processing. More specifically, the present invention relates to utilizing two segregated sets of contact points on a single apparatus for the transport of microelectronic devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, efforts are made to avoid contaminating microelectronic devices. For example, if the microelectronic devices are processed through different steps, the handling of the wafers may deposit residue on contact points. Accordingly, the contact points for handling microelectronic devices are separated through the use of different apparatuses associated with stages of the microelectronic device processing.